


Moments

by NanoIsHuge



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoIsHuge/pseuds/NanoIsHuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty two moments in Korra's life. Fifty two moments that shape who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

From the pier, I got my first real look at Republic City. I couldn’t believe how big it was! The buildings were so tall I had to strain my neck to see them! There were at least four airships with gold insignias making their way through the sky! Even the nearby bridge had towers taller than any structure I’d ever seen. And it seemed like everyone had a Satomobile! I’d only ever seen one or two. 

Frankly it was a bit overwhelming. To calm myself, I talked to Naga. She always helped me to relax.

“Wow, look at this place. I've never seen so many Satomobiles!”

Naga grumbled a bit. Republic City didn’t smell quite as clean as the South Pole. I was too excited to be bothered, but I bet it was a different story for Naga and her sensitive nose.

I patted her absently as I looked around. There were several islands in the bay. One of them held a huge statue of a young airbender, looking sternly over the city and holding a staff. That had to be Aang! I’d seen a few pictures of him when he was older, but the statue had captured him when he was my age. By the time he was sixteen, he’d already accomplished so much. How was I supposed to compete with that? Would everyone expect the same amazing things from me?

Uneasy now, I continued to look around. One island had smaller buildings, in a more traditional pattern. It had to be –  “Air temple island, that's where Tenzin lives.”

I patted Naga’s head again to get her attention.

“You ready for a little swim girl?”

Naga started sniffing. I hoped the smell wasn’t bothering her that badly. She turned her head a bit, and sniffed harder. I began to realize it wasn’t something bad she smelt. _Oh no she must smell food_ , I thought, as she turned to the side and took off at a run. She didn’t respond when I tried to rein her in, so I resigned myself to a detour.

“Okay, okay! Food first, then Air Temple!”

Naga likes to take the direct route. Normally, I approve wholeheartedly, approval was dampened when she brought us into the heaviest traffic I’d ever seen. One of the satomobiles was heading right towards us!

“Watch it Naga! Look out!”

I pulled on the reins, and Naga jumped to the side. The satomobile also turned at the last second, just missing us. I could hear the driver yelling after us.

"Watch where you're going!"

Naga tried to cross the street as quickly as possible, but the satomobiles made it hard. It was terrifying and exhilarating as we dodged the traffic. After a few tense seconds, we made it to the other side. I heard a skidding sound, and then a crash behind us. Looking back, I saw two satomobiles had collided. I felt a bit bad, and shouted over my shoulder “Whoops, sorry 'bout that.”

Naga chose a pedestrian walkway as an alternative to the road. Now we had gone from being at risk of getting hit to being very likely to hit someone else. A few people yelled at us as they dived out of the way, forcing me to keep up a stream of apologies.

“Excuse us! Coming through. Heads up. Uh, sorry. We're new in town!”

Finally, Naga slowed down. Putting her nose to the ground, she sniffed her way over to a bright orange tent, and put her head through the opening. I felt her tensing to pounce, and stuck my head in before she could do anything that would get us in trouble.

I found myself face to face with an older woman, who looked a bit perturbed at having a polar bear dog suddenly show up in front of her. There was meat everywhere, and I could see Naga’s tongue lolling. Before Naga had a chance to eat any of it, I mustered my firmest voice.

“Naga! Wait.”

With a whine, she lay down. She didn’t stop eyeing the meat, but I trusted her training enough that I slid off and went around to the front of the stall.

Now that I was so close, even I could smell the meat. It reminded me that I hadn’t eaten since the morning. I gave my best winning smile (I practiced on White Lotus guards) to the shopkeeper.

“We'll take one of everything please!”

She didn’t seem very friendly.

"That will be twenty yuans."

My heart sank, as I realized I didn’t have any money. They’re never been any need for it in the compound. This was really embarrassing.

“Uh, I don't have any money.”

The shopkeeper glared at me.

"Then what good are you to me?"

I bit back a retort. I didn’t need to go around advertising I was the Avatar. One day I’d show her why she needed me. For now, I’d have to settle for finding food somewhere else.

I turned away from her, and pulled Naga out from the stall.

“Don't worry girl, the city is huge! I bet we can find a place to rustle up something to eat.”


End file.
